A Devil Bringing Bliss
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: i've been playing a lot of dmmd lately, clear's singing inspires me so much of course, i feel like gabe and koujaku can relate to each other a lot more, but clear still reminds me of him a lot... anyways enjoy this lame oneshot!


The fire in the middle of the camp was slowly dying down, the moisture in the air smothering it bit, by bit. Most of the gang members were tucked away in their sleeping bags, fast asleep and dreaming, but, Eli was still awake. He sat on a log and looked into the dying flames, the only things he could hear was the fire crackling, the snoring of his friends, and the occassional chirp from his sleeping slugs.

Across the cirlce of makeshift benches was Gabe, he had his fingers woven together in front of his face, glaring into the fire like he was trying to read it. Every few seconds he'd blink slowly, those deep green eyes disappearing between dark eyelids, but everytime his eyes closed Eli could see peace, which was swept away everytime he opened his eyes to the world.

A yawn made it's way up Eli's throat, he covered his mouth with his hand and stretched, feeling quite drowsy. It was difficult to keep his eyes open, he let the darkness fall into his sight for a few seconds and woke up with a start.

Where'd Gabe go?

The redhead was no where to be seen...

Eli knew Gabriel was a big guy, capable of handling himself, but he disappeared a lot, which left the Shane curious as to where he went. Instead of shaking the thought off like usual, he stood and made his way into the forest that surrounded their campsite. The trees all rustled in the breeze, wild slugs chirped from every angle, mushrooms were glowing faintly to light his way. It was almost like some captivating fantasy world from stories he used to read with his dad, especially the faint singing.

Wait, wait...

Singing?

What...

Eli focused more on the melody, it was muffled, but extremely beautiful. The tune consisted of a lot of higher notes, so Eli's first thought was that it was Slyrens, but a deeper tone joined into their song. Shivers traveled up and down Eli's spine at how breathtaking the melody was, he needed to get closer, to hear it better. He wanted to hear the song as loud as he could, so the sound could wrap his body in bliss.

He ran through the bush, pushing branches off to the side, stumbling over rocks, and coming into contact with plenty of arachnet webs. His heart raced as he ran, the song picking at his ears with every step he took, he had to force his breathing to stay quiet so the song wouldn't be muffled or cut off.

But when he saw it, everything stopped. His heartbeat, his breathing, and every thought in his mind came to a standstill.

It was a beautiful, grass covered cliff that looked out over Slugterra. He expected to see stars when he looked up, but was met with the beautiful stone ceiling to the underground world. Lumino ore and fungus gave the area a wonderous glow, everything was tainted with tints of blue and silver. Everything looked fresh and peaceful. Eli's eyes scanned the area, his ears picking up every note of the song, which was now loud and clear. The tune tugged at his heart and made him feel warm inside. He looked out to the edge of the cliff, seeing some bright lights crowded around a dark figure.

Gabriel.

Those locks of red that sat on his head looked like crimson waves as they swayed gently in the breeze, some hairs were dyed silver from the light. His entire silhouette framed beautifully with light, making him stand out against the darkness of the night. Eli swayed his body slightly, to match up with the motion of Gabe, who did the same, matching the smooth movements with the flowing melodies of the song. Eli didn't notice as he began walking forward across the soft grass. As he got closer he saw a group of slyrens singing around the man, a few phosphoro slugs sat happily and listened, glowing gently in the night. His breath caught in his throat when the deeper tone of the song picked up again, matching almost exactly with Gabe's voice.

He was singing with the slugs...

His voice carried over the night, giving Eli visions of a magical world... sparkling skies... glittering water... meadows and life as far as the eye can see. He couldn't actually understand the song, as Gabe was singing in another language, one that sounded old and foreign, but the tune was enough to tell the story he sang of. Eli closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the fresh smell of the surrounding world flooded his lungs, causing the boy to hum in pleasure. The song stopped, at least the lower notes did. When Eli opened his eyes, his blue orbs focused on the man before him. His back twisted and his eyes focused on Eli's form, which swayed gently with the music.

"I'm... sorry I was just..." Eli began feeling worried that he had ruined whatever the man was doing, but the negativity melted away when a gloved hand motioned for him to come closer. Eli obeyed the order, sitting down where Gabriel had gently patted the ground.

The song started up again, Gabe's voice was silent at first, but eventually picked up in volume and mixed perfectly with the Slyrens... fatigue picked at Eli and he couldn't help but rest his head on the shoulder of the redhead next to him. His eyelids felt heavy and he closed his eyes, almost purring at the feeling of an arm gently wrapping around his shoulders. Gabriel swayed slightly, rocking the teenager slowly, as if he was trying to calm a baby into slumber. As the song continued on Gabe rested his cheek on the top of Eli's head, smiling as he could just barely feel the boys heart beat, which was slow and steady. The two sat like that for close to an hour, the song still going, Gabe still singing to the night.

Even as he carried Eli back to the camp on his back he continued to whistle the tune, two or three slyrens followed them and hummed along to his song.

* * *

When Eli woke up the next day he remembered the event happily, his first thought being that the Slyrens must've lulled him to sleep. But even he knew that wasn't true after a few more seconds of thought.

It was the song of Gabriel, that deep voice of his bringing on a slow and steady feeling of tiredness to the boy, as well as a feeling of peace and comfort.


End file.
